


(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yerim helps Hyejoo
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the people that support my work and interact with me, this is my Christmas present for you guys! Hope you like it!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“...So, we got into the restroom and she was all over me, pulling me to her, kissing me, she even bit me… I was just letting her do whatever and then she started unbuckling my pants… She was kind of desperate now that I think about it... Honestly, I wasn’t ‘that’ excited so I thought this time it would work, so as soon as I was out, I pushed it inside and… I started counting… One, two, three, four… Mentally of course! And when I reached five… I came...” A disheartened Hyejoo finished telling her latest unsuccessful experience to a fairly amused Sooyoung and a tired-looking Chaewon.

  
“Wait a moment? Do you still count?” Chaewon asked and let out a loud giggle that bothered Hyejoo even more than the events she was telling them about.

“I do… It helps me with-…” Hyejoo began saying just to be hushed by Chaewon’s over-exaggerated laugh.

“HAHAHAHA… It doesn’t help you at all, if not you’d have already gotten pussy, Hye… How much time has it been? Almost ten years? Hahaha!!...” Chaewon continued laughing. She was sitting on Sooyoung’s lap. The three of them were having breakfast in the kitchen counter.

“Chae…” Hyejoo deadpanned. She hated when Chaewon made fun of her condition. It hurt. But she really couldn’t do anything to her. She had a soft spot for the girl, after all, she had been her first love.

“Wait up! What do you mean by counting?” Sooyoung asked confused while Chaewon continued squirming on her lap and cackling uncontrollably.

“Unnie… Hahahaha… She counts as she pushes in her inches… Hahaha… Isn’t that stupid?” Chaewon answered while hitting the table with her first and getting short of breath due to her chuckles.

“The inches?” Sooyoung stressed while she tapped lightly on Chaewon’s back so she wouldn’t die of laughter.

“... Of her dick… HAHAHAHA…” Chaewon continued laughing and mocking Hyejoo’s misfortune. 

“That is really an useless technique, bro...” Sooyoung followed after her girlfriend and laughed at her sister too.

“‘Lame Hyejoo’!!” Chaewon mocked Hyejoo as she called her by her high school nickname which she obviously hated.

“SHUT UP! I’m tired of you…! Unnie can you just find another girlfriend, please?” Hyejoo begged her sister and frowned at Chaewon.

“I’m sorry, Hye… It’s just that… That ridiculous trick didn’t work with me years ago, so what makes you think it will work now?” Chaewon tried to calm herself by taking long and deep breaths and covering her mouth.

“Ex-couply stuff eeewww… Then you wonder why I don’t go all the way…” Sooyoung jokingly said not realizing her words could be misinterpreted.

“What was that unnie? Don’t tell me you still…? Hahahahaha… And… Am I the lame one?” Hyejoo directed her question towards a now fuming Chaewon.

“Shut up! Asshole!!” Chaewon screamed at Hyejoo and tried pushing her so she would fall from her stool.

“Asshole, indeed! Hahaha! So, unnie hasn’t popped your cherry yet? I have to laugh…” Hyejoo was the one cackling now over her scrambled eggs.

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds, bro… Ass is tighter, too…” Sooyoung continued 'joking' while she drank her fresh orange juice.

Truth was, Hyejoo and Chaewon used to date briefly in high school. Their short-term fling didn’t last long due to many factors, the most important being Hyejoo’s shortcomings. Eight years have passed since then, but unfortunately, Hyejoo remained the same. 

Hyejoo had a problem. A problem that should have been handled with care a long time ago. Hyejoo suffered from premature ejaculation. She barely lasted seconds and her best time was hardly a minute. 

Alas, her shame and self-pity prevented her from seeking treatment and now years later she regretted her decisions and considered it was too late to do something about it. It still embarrassed her.

Sooyoung and Chaewon had been a couple for the last three years and they shared an apartment with Hyejoo, as all of them were friends, despite their constant bickering.

Because of their relationship, Hyejoo felt the longing of having a partner and sharing the same love she saw reflected in their eyes. Unfortunately, it was no easy task. She couldn’t keep a girlfriend. Everyone dumped her when they realized she sucked in bed. She even tried dating guys, and they ran much faster than the girls did when they noticed they wouldn’t be sexually pleased with her.

“... It was one time, unnie… And it was nothing. It ended before it even started… Just put her out of her misery already! Maybe if you do, she will become less irritating… Don’t they say every woman needs a good pound-...” Hyejoo began to say when a strip of bacon was pushed roughly into her mouth. Sooyoung chuckled. 

“I don’t know if you’re helping me or humiliating me…” Chaewon said as she stuffed more bacon into Hyejoo’s mouth. 

“... She didn’t even go past my hymen before she blew her load, unnie…” Chaewon added, wanting to be as clear as possible and giving Sooyoung her best puppy eyes. 

Sooyoung started feeling a bit bad for Chaewon. She realized her girlfriend hadn't gotten the joke. She didn't want her to think she was punishing her for having been with her sister. She didn't care about that. Also, she could never feel jealous of ‘Lame Hyejoo’. Who would?

Honestly, she hadn't taken Chaewon's pussy because she preferred anal sex. It was that simple. She liked Chaewon's asshole too much and she felt content with it. She hadn't really thought that her girlfriend may have wanted something else. What a selfish douche she had been. Time to fix it.

“We can try tonight, my little koala...” Sooyoung suggested to her girlfriend who beamed a pretty smile at her and hugged her tightly with her arms around her neck, just like a koala.

Sooyoung got pretty surprised by Chaewon's eagerness. If regular sex made her happy, then she was game. She just had to make up for three years. 

“I’d love to, my pretty eucalyptus…” Chaewon answered back and planted little kisses all over Sooyoung’s face.

“Don’t make me gag... Enough with your disgusting pet names… Fucking eucalyptus… Just stick that branch into her virgin pussy and give us all a break…” Hyejoo coarsely spat, sickened by the display of affection in front of her eyes. Truth was, she was jealous and it pained her seeing them so happy with each other.

“Bro!!! Some respect, please?!?!” Sooyoung stopped kissing Chaewon to scold her frustrated sister.

“You need to get laid, Hyejoo… You’re becoming too annoying…” Chaewon huffed.

“I can say the same, princess…” Hyejoo sharply replied.

“Well, as my pretty eucalyptus said, I will be getting some tonight… What about you? Do you plan to go club hunting all your life? Or should I say club humping?” Chaewon taunted Hyejoo.

“Stop it, you two!!... Fuck! You’re worse than a cat and dog…” Sooyoung noted.

“I’m a wolf!!” Hyejoo declared like her statement was of any importance.

“And we don’t care…!” Chaewon answered back.

“Well, you care enough to make me breakfast every morning…” Hyejoo pointed out.

“I do it for your sister…!!” Chaewon replied.

“No, you don’t…!”

“Yes, I do!”

“No, you don’t!”

“Yes, I do!”

“No, you don’t!”

“STOP!!! Fuck!! You’re giving me a headache… I can already feel all the pressure in my brain...!” Sooyoung complained exaggeratedly.

“...Wait a moment… That’s it!! Pressure! I’m a genius!!” Sooyoung got up from her stool suddenly, dropping Chaewon on the process due to her excitement.

“...Oh! Sorry, little koala… But I have the solution to Hyejoo’s problem!” Sooyoung announced like she was some kind of telemarketer. 

“Really, what is it?” Hyejoo asked hopeful. She wanted normalcy in her life.

“Koala, do you remember last week when I-... And you-...” Sooyoung started doing vulgar hand gestures with her hands.

“Ohhh!! I remember!! You’re absolutely right!... Hyejoo, you just need to chain your balls…” Chaewon indifferently informed Hyejoo while she congratulated Sooyoung on her discovery by giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“What?” Hyejoo asked disconcerted.

“You need a cock ring!!!... It's a sex toy and you put it on your… Guess? Cock! Well, it can be useful for a lot of things but overall it prevents you from cumming if it’s tight enough…” Chaewon began explaining.

“Yeah, bro!! It worked wonders for me… I couldn’t cum for hours and Chae just had to take it… It was awesome!!” Sooyoung said with pride remembering the fruitful encounter with her girlfriend.

“Yes!!! I couldn’t seat for two days straight!! Can you imagine?” Chaewon asked Hyejoo, her eyes sparkling in reminiscence.

“I cannot… And how is that a good thing, anyway?” Hyejoo asked slightly baffled. She didn’t really know anything about nothing, but that sounded dangerous.

“... Doesn’t matter… The thing is, you need one!” Chaewon told her enthusiastically.

“I wish I could give you mine, bro… I know you’re short on money and all but you’re just not as thick as me…” Sooyoung blatantly told her sister.

“What the fuck? I’m not poor, I have a job?” Hyejoo replied in her defense. Well, she was kind of stingy but she did have money to support herself. She paid rent and bought groceries. Did Sooyoung think she was a freeloader? They were eating the eggs she bought yesterday.

“Well, you use the same set of clothes every day… Pardon me for assuming…” Sooyoung defended herself. It was true. Hyejoo only used a white t-shirt, leather pants, and a leather jacket, even in the summer.

“Sooyoungie, she just has her closet full of the same clothes like she was some kind of cartoon character… Let her be.” Chaewon whispered to Sooyoung, not wanting Hyejoo to hear her so she wouldn’t get offended. Ironically, she constantly offended her with other matters. 

Hyejoo was beyond offended at this point. She had been called lame, poor and not as thick. She wondered why she stayed living with these jerks.

“... And about my thickness…” Hyejoo started to say in her defense once again.

“Yeah, yeah… I’ve seen your pencil dick… Sooyoung is not wrong…” Chaewon nonchalantly said, offending Hyejoo once again.

“OKAY! Enough about me… Where can I get this cock ring?” Hyejoo decided to ignore the hits to her ego and asked the important question.

“Just go to a sex shop, bro… You can go to the place Jinsoul works at… Mmmm ‘Choerry Palace’ or something… I’ll ask her for the address…” Sooyoung told her as she began messaging her best friend.

“‘Choerry Palace’? That sounds like a strip joint…” Hyejoo uttered.

“Maybe you need one of those too…” Chaewon indicated casually.

“Enough! Just get me the address and I’ll check that place out…” Hyejoo said as she went to the sink to wash her own dishes. She wouldn’t be washing anything from those bullies.

“What’s the matter with her? Why is she so mad?” Sooyoung asked Chaewon as she sat down again on the stool and dragged her onto her lap.

“I don’t know, unnie… She acts all offended and for what?” Chaewon insensitively replied to her girlfriend.

“Mmm. I hope she can get her issue solved… Her stories keep getting sadder and sadder… Couldn’t be us…” Sooyoung answered and gave Chaewon a kiss on the forehead.

“So... Tonight?” Chaewon wanted to confirm if she would finally lose the virginity she was supposed to lose.

“Tonight…! Tonight... My little koala will be hanging from this eucalyptus tree branch…” Sooyoung playfully said as she grabbed her length and showed it to Chaewon.

“Sooyoungie~!! I can’t wait, baby!” Chaewon replied, and surely, she couldn’t wait anymore. It had been three long years. She hoped Hyejoo wouldn't have to wait as long, either.

xxx

Hyejoo had never been to a sex shop before. It was something that didn’t really appeal to her. However, after the mention of that particular toy, she felt like she was going straight into the solution to all her problems. 

Once she found the mentioned establishment, she took a deep breath and mentally rehearsed her practiced speech, so she wouldn’t be taken as a newbie, which she was. She passed through the front door and a bell rang, signaling her entrance. A girl with brunette hair, who she assumed was the cashier, raised her head at the sound and smiled at her welcomely. 

All Hyejoo’s plans to appear cool as a cucumber went down the drain when she saw that heart-warming smile. She stopped dead in her tracks and just kept looking at the pretty stranger with a goofy grin on her face. Fortunately, the stranger didn’t seem to mind her stupid grimace and continued smiling at her. 

Hyejoo was awestruck. Hypnotized by the liveliness this girl emanated. She had never seen a smile so beautiful before. It radiated positive energy and made her feel joyful. She was feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach just by watching her. Uh boy! As Mickey Mouse would say, she was in trouble. 

Hyejoo had always pretended to be something she was not. Displaying a tough girl image was how she went through high school and college. Yet, her true nature was far from that. She was a softie who loved holding hands, an avid collector of beanie babies and the cheesiest human being ever. Whilst, she had never let herself freely express all those cutesy feelings before, for this girl she knew she would. She made her feel all mushy inside and she didn’t even know her name.

Not even a minute had passed since the girls had met but for both of them, it felt like an eternity. An eternity in their own little world. If love at first sight was really a thing, they would be the best representation of it. Nonetheless, every fantasy, even shared ones, eventually come to an end.

“Hye!!! You came! Sooyoungie told me you would be coming soon but I didn’t believe her!” A black-haired girl yelled as she came out of a room, she guessed was the storage, carrying a box that said ‘fragile’. 

The brunette girl took the box out of her hands and smiled at her once again before she disappeared from her sight. Where was she going? Hyejoo asked herself, as she followed her with her eyes.

It had been a while since Hyejoo last saw Jinsoul. Jinsoul was her sister’s best friend and they used to hang out a lot, back when they were all students. Now they all were in their mid-20s but they barely saw each other. Everyone was too busy with work and their own private life.

“Unnie! Hi!!” Hyejoo approached Jinsoul and the latter gave her a hug as she inspected her from head to toe like she was performing a CT scan on her. 

“You’re looking good, kiddo! I see you still going for the ‘I don’t wash my clothes look’. I swear the last time I saw you, you were wearing exactly the same!” Jinsoul told her seriously as she ruffled her hair. 

“Unnie~!!” Hyejoo whined and pushed her away from her. Why did everyone think she used the same clothes? She didn’t wear a uniform.

“So… What brings you here? Don’t tell me you wanna get friskier in the bedroom?” Jinsoul teased her as Hyejoo looked away embarrassed.

“Awww!! So cute!! Blushy Hyejoo…” Jinsoul cooed at her while she scratched her chin with her fingers.

“Unnie~!! Stop…!! My image, please!!” Hyejoo complained.

“What image? We’re not in high school anymore, wolfie...” Jinsoul chuckled and started tickling her when suddenly the brunette girl returned.

“Don’t stop on my account…” The brunette girl snickered and smiled at them. Hyejoo felt like her heart was being crushed. She wanted to solve her problem not get a random infatuation on some girl.

“Boss! This is my friend, Hyejoo…” Jinsoul began doing introductions.

“Hyejoo, this is my boss and the owner of this fine establishment, Yerim…” Yerim, what a pretty name for a pretty girl, Hyejoo thought.

“Nice to meet you, Hyejoo…” Yerim beamed at her. Hyejoo felt herself melting into a puddle of softness.

“Ye- Ye- Yerim.. Ni- ni- nice to me-” Hyejoo stammered. It seemed her initial pep talk wasn’t working at all. She was feeling dumb.

“Spit it out, Hye! Why are you stuttering like a lovesick kid…” Jinsoul slapped Hyejoo on the back jokingly.

What Jinsoul wouldn’t have known was that stuttering mess Hyejoo, was practically walking in clouds, enamored with Yerim’s presence, so distracted by the girl in front of her, that the slap caught her off guard. To prevent herself from toppling over, Hyejoo was compelled to grab a surprised Yerim by the shoulders. Hyejoo looked at her sheepishly once she regained her balance and thanked her. Yerim smiled in return not caring about the fact that they were really close to each other, due to the recent events.

“That’s too fast even for you, kiddo!... Respect my lady boss!” Jinsoul unnecessarily said as she separated them from one another. They continued to be entranced by each other’s eyes.

Smiles and looks were exchanged while words were forgotten. Both of them captivated as Hyejoo and Yerim were feeling an instant connection, desiring to deepen it further.

“Hello~? Earth to Hyejoo…?” Hyejoo got out of her trance once Jinsoul tickled her forehead.

“Unnie!!” Hyejoo complained while rubbing her head. That poke had hurt.

“So… What brings you here, Hyejoo?… How can I help you?” Yerim asked as she licked her lips while Hyejoo thought of all the ways Yerim could be really helping her. It was not the time for dirty thoughts, though.

“Ah- Well… You see the thing is… I have this problem… I-” Hyejoo really didn’t want to say the truth to Yerim. She believed If Yerim knew about her problem, she would definitely reject her. She was aware she was pathetic and didn’t want her pity.

“Problem? Don’t tell me you mean ‘that’ problem?” Jinsoul interrupted Hyejoo’s uneasiness. Hyejoo sighed and nodded in confirmation and just when she was about to speak up again, Jinsoul stopped her.

“I don’t understand. How can we help you with your premature ejaculation…? We are not doctors.” Jinsoul blurted out as she involuntarily exposed Hyejoo’s most kept secret like it was nothing in front of her most recent crush. Hyejoo turned the color of a tomato.

“Premature ejaculation?” Asked Yerim, shocked at the sudden revelation.

Hyejoo scratched her head timidly and nodded again. Most people would be raging mad by now, having something so personal out in the open. Nevertheless, despite her fierce appearance, Hyejoo was a sweetheart and couldn’t really get mad at anyone. That was one of her weaknesses, one that her dear friend Chaewon loved to exploit for her own sick benefit.

“Oh!!!... I see… It can happen to the best of us…” Yerim said in a soothing manner trying to comfort Hyejoo. She noticed this was a sensitive topic for the girl, if she were to judge her reactions.

“Do you suffer from it too?” Hyejoo raised her head and looked at Yerim searching for any kind of empathy in her doe eyes.

“She ain’t got no dick…” Jinsoul bluntly answered. Why was she interrupting their conversation? Didn’t she had a job to do? Hyejoo wanted her to disappear. 

“Jinsoul!” Yerim scolded her while Hyejoo began to feel uncomfortable by the whole situation.

“What? It’s the truth!” Jinsoul callously replied. Yerim sighed.

Yerim observed how the initial aura Hyejoo had been radiating when she crossed the door had vanished. She realized Hyejoo was really affected by her problem and it ate up her confidence and good vibes. It saddened her Hyejoo felt that way. She wanted to help her, not only because of her caring nature but also because she felt that Hyejoo was that someone special she had been waiting for. She would help her. Whatever it cost.

“Here, kiddo. Take one of these cards and give this person a call…” Jinsoul suddenly said, not minding the tension in the air, as she gave Hyejoo a card that looked all business.

“What is this?” Hyejoo asked confused. Yerim wondered the same.

“Uhhh... We call it ‘Yeojin’s Gigolo Services’…” Jinsoul proudly said, like she was the manager of this Yeojin person. Maybe she was and her side job was promoting her and benefitting from a percent of her earnings.

“Who is we?!?!?! Jinsoul!!!” Yerim yelled at her indignantly and tried to take the card away from Hyejoo’s grasp. She failed.

“But… Sooyoung unnie told me about some toys?” Hyejoo asked shyly. Cutely in Yerim’s opinion.

“What toys??? Nonono! Just call her… I’ll guarantee you, she will solve your problem…” Jinsoul wiggled her eyebrows and winked at her.

“But... My cock ring?” Hyejoo insisted on the sex toy. 

“Cock ring? What is that?” Jinsoul asked incredulously. Did she really work in a sex shop? Those were the basics.

“‘I’ can help you!!! Forget about Yeojin!! Call me!!!” Yerim abruptly interrupted as she pointed at herself and tore a piece of paper from a random notebook, wrote her number and threw it at Hyejoo. Hyejoo felt like coming to the shop had been a good decision. It seemed Jinsoul and this lovely girl really wanted to help her.

“Boss, what are you saying…?” Jinsoul whispered in Yerim’s ear. Yerim shoved her away, annoyed by her latest shenanigans.

“‘We’... The only ‘we’ that matters, ‘Choerry Palace’, offer a special service for people just like you. I promise you, Hyejoo… In less than a month, starting from tomorrow, your problem will be solved…” Yerim confidently said. Take that! Yeojin, Yerim thought.

“Mmm… That’s not true... Just call Yeojin…” Jinsoul insisted, making Yerim madder by the minute.

“I swear to God if you keep talking, I will fire you…!” Yerim sweetly threatened Jinsoul while she grabbed her from her collar. Yandere much?

Hyejoo looked like a lost wolf puppy standing between the two workers as she tilted her head from one side to another. It felt great that both were so inclined towards helping her, even fighting for what would be the best method. She felt so emotional, she took a deep breath, not wanting to cry on the spot.

As the girls seemed to keep bickering with each other and not paying her attention. Hyejoo inspected the card. It shone prettily and had a fancy font at display. It said “big things come in small packages” at the front and had a phone number at the back. It didn’t have a name but one had been mentioned.

“Who is Yeojin?” Hyejoo couldn’t help but ask. She was really curious about the mystery girl Jinsoul wanted her to call.

“Yeojin is… Ahhh… Yeojin is…” Yerim started to say not really knowing how to describe her oldest friend.

“Yeojin is Yerim’s ex.” Jinsoul flat out said.

“Oh? Really?” Hyejoo tried to hide the jealousy in her voice. She was the worst, she barely knew the girl and she was already feeling possessive.

“Actually, that’s the least important part… Let’s say Yeojin is like a people-magnet?” Yerim tried to describe the infamous Yeojin in the best way she could.

“She has this aura and she smells really good… I think she has slept with 95% of the town’s population…” Jinsoul unnecessarily informed Hyejoo.

“And you want me to call her?” Hyejoo asked in disbelief. She didn’t need a womanizer in her life. No-no.

“Well, yes? She would surely help you… It’s her specialty? I mean... Sex is… Everyone likes her, she has everyone at her disposal… Even your mom could be at her feet and you wouldn’t even know!” Jinsoul told her eagerly. Hyejoo couldn’t decipher if Jinsoul liked or disliked this person.

“Like bees round a honeypot…” Yerim added.

“Such a thing exists?” Hyejoo asked confused.

“Yeojin exists and she is pretty much it… I hope you never meet her…” Yerim replied somewhat bitterly.

“Oh! So, you didn’t break up on good terms?” Hyejoo tried to gather more information about Yerim and her ex. She didn’t want to fall deeper for a girl who was out of reach.

“No! We did! She’s my best friend and honestly, I’m the only one not affected by her… It’s just that I don’t want you to meet her...” Yerim wickedly said.

“Oh, okay…” Hyejoo felt that she shouldn’t pry anymore.

“Are we clear?” Yerim directed her question to a stunned Jinsoul who had forgotten her boss wanted to kill her moments before.

“Yessss…” Jinsoul stressed.

“... As I was saying, forget ‘Yeojin’s Gigolo Services’ and call Yerim’s... Uhhh… Without a name services…” Jinsoul tore the card from Hyejoo’s hand and shoved it in her pocket. She had made those cards, she wouldn’t waste a single one. It had been a costly production.

“Yes! We can start tomorrow! As soon as possible, so we can get you set and ready in no time!!! Rwa~!!!” Yerim shouted enthusiastically while she positioned both of her arms above her head and formed a heart with them. 

“Oing~!” Hyejoo yelled back feeling happy with the turn of events. Not only had she met a beautiful girl like Yerim but was also willing to help her overcome her problem. She was feeling so lucky, she didn’t stop to think about the absurdity of the situation.

Jinsoul watched her boss and her friend from afar making silly noises at each other. She was kind of slow, well, terribly slow and she hadn’t noticed at first the blatant attraction both of them felt towards one another. 

However, now that she had noticed, she couldn’t help but smile and understand the extent of Yerim’s actions in order to keep the girl with her. If Hyejoo had ultimately went to Yeojin, she would have been lost, like all the others before her, including herself. Luckily, Yerim could salvage the situation. It was time for her dear boss to get a bit of happiness for herself and she hoped Hyejoo would be just the right person for it.

xxx

SESSION #1

“Please take a seat while I prepare the tools we will be using today, Hyejoo.” Yerim calmly told Hyejoo when they entered what she assumed would be the place where she would be taking her ‘lessons’.

Yesterday, Hyejoo and Yerim spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what the ‘services’ consisted of. Yerim explained to Hyejoo that there were indeed some toys that could help her along non-traditional sexual practices. However, she insisted that before trying something as drastic, they should focus on understanding the problem and finding out what triggered it. 

Yerim promised her that in a month she would say goodbye to premature ejaculation. They would be having one-hour sessions three times a week and they would consist of 20% theory and 80% practice. Now they were located in a room adjacent to the shop that looked like a mini apartment. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Yerim returned with a tape measure and a digital timer.

“First, we have to get to know your penis. Every penis is different, you see. After getting these facts right, I can come up with a proper routine for your treatment.” Yerim explained like she was really some kind of expert in the matter when in reality she had come up with this ridiculous idea with Jinsoul while having breakfast hours before.

“Oh! So… Are you going to see it?” Hyejoo asked shyly. She thought Yerim would just tell her to do exercises or eat specific kinds of food. She had never imagined things will be getting too real too fast.

“Yes! It's fundamental I do…” Yerim told her like she was the most supportive teacher for a course that didn’t exist. She was just a common pervert.

Hyejoo didn’t say anything else and she lowered her pants, staying in her briefs. Yerim could see Hyejoo was erect already as the bulge was too big for her penis to be flaccid. She approached Hyejoo and couldn’t stop herself from tracing the outline of her dick with her fingertips, giving Hyejoo a scare as she jumped back startled.

“Sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” Yerim apologized ashamed with herself at having lost control so fast. She wanted dick but it was too soon.

“It’s okay. It just surprised me. I guess you’ll be seeing and touching me often so I should get used to it…” Hyejoo replied, firmly believing Yerim was the answer to all her problems.

Yerim took the initiative and grabbed Hyejoo by the hips, touching her softly to assure her she was in safe hands. She wasn’t. Yerim could jump Hyejoo at any moment by the way she was salivating like a hungry lioness in the wild. 

She lowered the waistband of Hyejoo’s briefs carefully and slowly. Hyejoo was obviously aroused by Yerim’s actions and she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. She wished she didn’t like Yerim as much so she could not embarrass herself, but her body had a mind of its own.

Hyejoo’s penis sprang out from its confinement, hitting Hyejoo’s abs with a loud thud and smearing them with precum. Yerim wanted to have a taste of Hyejoo already, her weeping penis calling for her mouth and tongue. She had to resist the temptation, this was about helping Hyejoo, not helping herself a delicious meal.

“I’ll be measuring it first. It’s a shame that it’s already erect, so you will have to measure it at home when it’s flaccid so I can put the info on my chart.” Yerim told Hyejoo as she put the tape measure on the top of Hyejoo’s penis to her glans to measure the length, and then around the middle of the shaft to measure the girth.

“I just measured your length and girth. I have to say your penis is pretty long, longer than average but your girth is below average.” Yerim easily said as Hyejoo felt poorly now confirming that she did have a pencil dick.

“Aww… Don’t feel bad. It’s perfectly okay. I mean, just like penises, there are different types of vaginas. You just have to be lucky enough to find the one perfect for you. I know there is someone out there that would go crazy for your penis.” And that girl was her. Yerim was certain that she had the perfect vagina just for Hyejoo. She didn’t like it when she had sex and her pussy was stretched too much by girth, she preferred when she received deeper strokes and when the mouth of her womb was reached.

“Really?” Hyejoo asked hopefully. She would believe everything Yerim fed her. 

“Of course! Remember I’m the expert here.” Yerim confidently told her while she kept glancing at Hyejoo’s cock.

“Now, that we are done with this. Let’s get on with the rest.” Yerim took the timer out and verified it was functioning. 

“I need you to masturbate so I can know the amount of time it takes you to cum.” Yerim told Hyejoo. She was dying to see Hyejoo’s cum dripping from her penis. She was feeling wet already. She felt so bad but so good at the same time. Hyejoo looked so innocent taking her every word as truth.

Hyejoo wanted to do just that. She was starting to feel less embarrassed by the whole ordeal. She began circling her penis with her right hand, just prepping it for the full jerk off and when she felt like she was done, she nodded at Yerim to start the timer.

“One, two, three, four…” Yerim started counting the seconds as she watched Hyejoo please herself. Hyejoo didn’t lower her gaze at all and remained transfixed on Yerim’ eyes while she beat her meat.

“Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two…” Yerim kept counting while she licked her lips suggestively. Hyejoo watched and wondered if Yerim was enjoying the show. 

“Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine… One minute!” Yerim cheerfully exclaimed. Hyejoo had told her that she usually lasted less than a minute. 

She felt happy Hyejoo was improving already. She was proud of her work. Yerim hadn’t done anything, it was just that Hyejoo wanted to prove herself worthy in front of Yerim. She felt like those animals who did mating rituals wanting to impress a potential mate

Hyejoo, was feeling smug. She had never lasted so long. She kept stroking her cock firmly, going up and down on her length rhythmically, grazing her tip with her thumb, spreading her precum all over her head and twisting her girth occasionally with tight grips from her hand.

Yerim was fascinated by Hyejoo’s endurance. More than a minute had passed already and she wondered if Hyejoo had been telling the truth when she told her she couldn’t last. Deep inside she knew she was not lying, though. The pain and shame she had seen in her eyes the day before couldn’t be fake. Maybe it was all in her mind and she didn’t have a physical problem at all. Well, together, they would find out. 

“Five minutes!” Yerim screamed excitedly as it now seemed Hyejoo was about to cum.

Hyejoo was sweating. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes were closed. Her triangle mouth was barely opened as huffs of air came from the inside of it. She looked beautiful. Yerim loved watching her and she felt herself leaking just by the sight. She shouldn’t have worn a skirt. Her panties were damped and she feared making her arousal obvious. 

Just as she was crossing her legs, Hyejoo came with a loud grunt, spilling cum all over the ground. Pump after pump, Hyejoo shot a string of semen out of her slit, the floor was in need of some cleaning.

“You lasted 6 minutes and 33 seconds, Hyejoo!! Much more than a minute!” Yerim stated while looking at the heavy breathing Hyejoo.

“Tell me the truth, do you usually masturbate like this?” Yerim had her suspicions on the matter. She knew Hyejoo had done something different. She must have.

“Normally I go faster.” Hyejoo answered back realizing she had gone slow. Taking her time on this occasion because she had a spectator she wanted to please.

“I knew it. It’s essential to take your time when you masturbate or when you make love. We all can go hard and fast in a while but if we do it all the time, we get accustomed to it and we naturally only do it that way. You should always take your time, Hyejoo, for your own benefit and for your partner’s benefit.” Yerim sincerely said. It seemed curing Hyejoo’s problem wouldn’t be as hard as she had thought initially.

Hyejoo smiled feeling encouraged by Yerim’s words. It was just the beginning but she knew she would succeed, she was sure of it. Yerim’s simple words had really struck a chord. It was so simple but it made sense. 

“I think we are finished for today. But don’t feel cocky all of a sudden. Practice makes better. Always remember that! So, I’m gonna leave you some homework. I want you to masturbate every 20 minutes and I want you to time yourself. Your goal is to last 15 minutes at best…” Yerim said as she approached Hyejoo with a towel and started cleaning her dick. More like touching it with a valid excuse. 

“And don’t try to lie to me… I will know if you don’t do your homework or if you don’t last as long…” Yerim finished wiping her dick and as she did so she gave her length and unnecessary squeeze. Hyejoo didn’t mind at all.

This was the start of what would be the most bizarre and absurd sessions Yerim and Hyejoo would share. Nevertheless, Hyejoo had never felt so hopeful that her premature ejaculation would be solved finally. She felt grateful she had met Yerim and couldn’t wait to get home and do her homework. She hoped Chaewon wouldn’t tease her.

xxx

SESSION #3

Hyejoo had been practicing like crazy all the techniques Yerim had taught her. Things were getting serious now. Yerim had even given her a syllabus and today the lesson would be about oral sex. 

So far, they had mostly focused on using their hands. Last session Yerim had given her so many handjobs she felt her dick would fall apart due to sensitivity. Things had gone well, well most of them. She still felt ashamed for cumming all over Yerim’s clothes every time. But Yerim had told her that she didn’t mind, that it was all part of the process.

As she entered the already familiar room, Hyejoo couldn’t help but wish that Yerim and her had met in different circumstances. Sure, she loved being with her but she would have wanted to be already cured before trying to pursue a legit relationship with her. Not that Yerim would mind if she tried something in the future, she had a feeling that Yerim liked her too. 

However, every time she thought about it, doubts filled her mind. This was a service Yerim provided. That meant she had not been the first client. If she judged Yerim by her experience, she must have had a lot of others. The sole thought of Yerim doing this ‘sessions’ with someone else saddened her. She hoped she was different and that Yerim was just not being kind to her because she was a client and wished that she genuinely liked her.

“Hi, Hyejoo! I have to do something later so we better start right away… I guess you’ve already checked the syllabus?” Yerim told Hyejoo as soon as she entered the room.

“Hello, Yerim. I did check it. I’m kind of nervous. The texture of a mouth is different from a hand, so I hope all my training is not in vain…” Hyejoo confided in Yerim.

“Don’t worry about a thing. If you are doubtful since the beginning and bring all this negativity from the start, things won’t work ever. You need to have a lively attitude and be optimistic. If you do, I promise everything will go well… Not only here but in everyday activities.” Hyejoo loved how bright and positive Yerim was. That was the attitude she wished to have. Sadly, years of humiliation, mocking and self-pity were difficult to overcome.

“Sit comfortably on the sofa and lower those pants for me... Also, I should have told you before but those leather pants make you look extremely hot but they are too tight, I fear you’re giving unnecessary trouble to your already burdened penis…” Yerim suggested and winked at Hyejoo while she kneeled on the floor before her.

Hyejoo had never thought that her pants may have been restricting her dick. Maybe Yerim was right and she should drop them completely. Yerim knew what was the best for her cock, so she had to start looking for new pants. She might lose her tough girl look but she didn’t want to sacrifice her dick for aesthetic purposes.

“So, I’ll start slow. Just licks and bites… Then I’ll proceed with some sucking and if you are lucky enough and can hold your load maybe some deepthroating?” Yerim informed Hyejoo like she was reciting some recipe from a cookbook when in actuality she was dirty talking to her. Hyejoo, already at full mast, felt that it was a miracle that she wasn’t cumming already. She was definitely progressing.

Yerim smiled at her and lowered her head onto her lap. She started by roaming her tongue all over her pelvic bone, teasing her as she rolled the few strings of pubic hair she had with her long muscle, ignoring Hyejoo’s cock completely. Hyejoo started breathing heavily due to the erotism of Yerim’s ministrations.

“Calm down, Hyejoo. Just take deep breaths… Inhale and exhale… I haven’t done anything yet…” Yerim instructed and Hyejoo did as she was told, trying to relax.

Hyejoo felt ghostly touches all over her skin. Her penis was aching for Yerim’s touch but she had to be patient if she wanted to be rewarded. Yerim grazed her nose along the underside of her penis, just above her balls. She was inhaling her essence and memorizing it for prosperity. She continued her way up and rubbed her face alongside Hyejoo’s shaft, teasing her, until she reached her dripping slit. Hyejoo did her best to resist the urge to cum.

Yerim loved Hyejoo’s smell. She oozed a musky scent combined with the leather from her clothes. She couldn’t wait to taste her. She gave a probing lick to the precum at the tip and moaned approvingly at the exquisite taste Hyejoo had. She tasted so good, her cum thick in the hint of her tongue. She needed more.

Hyejoo squirmed when Yerim licked her. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. She wanted to use her counting technique and as she was thinking about it, she came all over Yerim’s face, showering her with her copious semen. Hyejoo couldn't see it, but Yerim was delighted.

“I’m sorry, Yerim…” Hyejoo apologized for cumming too soon but also for staining Yerim’s face.

“Don’t worry, Hyejoo. We are here to learn… Tell me… What were you thinking about before cumming?” Yerim asked her as she traced the semen on her face and licked it from her fingers. Hyejoo remained unaware of her actions.

“I was thinking about how much I didn’t want to cum… I- I-... Ehhh, sometimes I use this technique, I start counting to try to hold back as much as I can…” Hyejoo confessed her method.

“You shouldn’t be thinking about not cumming when the whole purpose of oral sex or any kind of sex is to cum, Hyejoo… How can you enjoy it if you’re constantly worried about the outcome? Just let it go, think about how much you like it and how much you wished you could feel like that for a longer period of time…” Yerim recommended. Yerim may have tricked Hyejoo at first but it really seemed like she knew what she was talking about. Well, she wasn’t the owner of a sex shop just because. Jinsoul, on the other hand...

“Ohhhh… I never thought about it like that… Can we try again?” Hyejoo asked shyly.

“Can you handle me?” Yerim inquired teasingly.

Hyejoo just nodded and Yerim lowered her head again. This time she went straight to the source and didn’t waste time on foreplay. She started licking Hyejoo’s slit. Roaming her tongue all over her head and sucking on her skin. Making slurping noises as she suctioned the tip, driving Hyejoo crazy.

She lowered her head further and traced her tongue along her erect penis, loving the little bumps it had and the way her veins stuck out. When she came in contact with the base of her penis, she circled her tongue all around her girth, lapping hungrily at her meat. Hyejoo caressed her head and moaned in content.

She continued sucking on her skin, pulling it with her teeth and biting it loudly and messily, her saliva dripping sloppily. She was dying to use her hand to jerk Hyejoo off, but today it was all about oral. She had to restrict herself. She came back to the top of her penis and looked straight into Hyejoo’s eyes, communicating mentally what she was about to do. Hyejoo signaled her to proceed.

Yerim took the head of her penis in her mouth and sucked it greedily. Hyejoo felt the need to cum again. Yerim’s mouth felt extremely good. Her oral cavity was warm and it wrapped her cock deliciously. She tried to follow Yerim’s advice and concentrated on trying to prolong the moment. It was useful at first until Yerim started bobbing her head up and down until the middle of her length. Her tongue wandering along her dick and suckling viciously on her dick. Hyejoo couldn’t help it, she came again, choking an unprepared Yerim with a hot stream of semen that shot straight from her tip. Yerim started coughing.

“Yerim!! Sorry!! I’m so sorry!! Are you okay?” Hyejoo worriedly asked Yerim who was still on the floor, with her head down spitting all the cum that didn’t let her breathe properly.

“I’m fine… I’m fine…” A blushing Yerim told Hyejoo after a few seconds. Hyejoo had taken her by surprise but it was all part of the training.

“Let’s continue…” Yerim said and lowered Hyejoo on the couch again as she had gotten up worried about Yerim’s well-being.

Yerim didn’t let Hyejoo answer back as she immediately stuffed her mouth with her cock. Hyejoo screamed at the sudden aggressiveness and wondered why Yerim had changed the pace of her actions. Now, she was going fast, really fast. She slurped on Hyejoo’s cock, her head going up and down, up and down at an inhuman speed. She feared she would gag.

“You… Have to… Be able to… Handle… Change of… Paces…” Yerim told Hyejoo, full of her cock. Hyejoo understood that was the reason why Yerim was going full throttle on her. 

Yerim was a messy eater. Her face and hair full of semen, squishy noises could be heard in the room. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her eyes were on fire. Hyejoo had never seen her like that. On the other hand, Yerim wanted all of Hyejoo’s cock in her mouth. Hyejoo might not be thick but she was really really long. She wanted her dick inside her throat, hitting her uvula and filling her stomach of cum. 

She felt proud by watching Hyejoo taking her well. She wasn’t breathing heavily, she was calm and just enjoying her actions. She decided it was time and went for it. She impaled her head on Hyejoo’s whole length. Choking herself as her nose and lips grazed her stomach. Hyejoo yelled and arched her back, involuntary inserting even more of her penis inside. Yerim hummed contently gargling with her dick in her mouth. The vibrations triggering Hyejoo’s orgasm.

Hyejoo came once again, but this time, due to all the right reasons, Yerim did too. Her clit pulsating as she felt herself gushing in her panties. She cried out loud, wishing she could sink herself on Hyejoo’s dick. Hyejoo was too overwhelmed by her now best orgasm ever, to really notice Yerim’s suffering as spurt of cum after spurt of sum filled Yerim’s stomach easily, having her penis fully inside her mouth, long past the entrance of her throat.

“You did really well, Hyejoo…” Yerim uttered after composing herself. Now fully presentable as Hyejoo buckled her leather pants.

“You think so?” Hyejoo asked carefully. She wasn’t so sure, she had cum three times.

“Believe me. You did really well. You came three times in the span of an hour and a half. I think that’s progress…” Yerim praised Hyejoo who smiled in return, happy with her achievement.

“Now, I have to say, the session is over. I really have to go and we took more than an hour… Not that I’m complaining… I'm always happy to help you. See you next week?” Yerim told Hyejoo as she prepared to leave the room. She wanted to go straight to her house to masturbate until her pussy ached.

“Definitely.” Hyejoo answered back and said her goodbyes. It seemed the sessions were bearing fruit sooner than she expected.

xxx

SESSION #7

“According to the syllabus, today’s theme is ‘endurance’... We’ve talked about this before and I have made you work out regularly so you won’t be a couch potato even if you’re not having sex… But today we will cheat a little. We will be using some sex toys, even the one you mentioned at the beginning… So, this lesson will be a bit painful because you won’t be cumming at all…” Yerim warned with a sinister smile on her face. She wanted Hyejoo begging for her.

“I’m already feeling the pain…” Hyejoo heartlessly said. This was the lesson she was fearing the most. Every session she had been ‘rewarded’ but now she wouldn’t have anything. So sad.

“In fact… This will be like solo study time, I won’t be here at all… I’ll leave you for an hour to your own devices and when I return, I don’t want to see a droplet of cum anywhere near my pristine apartment….” Yerim was enjoying this too much, maybe she lowkey was a sadist.

Hyejoo just grunted in response. She was annoyed already. This was the worst and the way Yerim kept smiling devilishly irked her. She felt that deep inside Yerim wanted her in a puddle of her own misery reduced to nothing. She wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

Yerim got a cock ring from her purse and a transparent tubular device. She also got out a silk string and something that looked like a ball along rope? What did Yerim plan to do with her? Hyejoo heart started beating fast, fearing the worst.

“Don’t be a chicken… This is nothing, like beginner level, Hyejoo.” Yerim giggled at Hyejoo’s reaction. She didn’t want to scare but maybe she should really fear her.

“I’m not a chicken. I’m a wolf, I’m just a bit apprehensive… I don’t know what half of these toys do… Nor what you will do to me...” Hyejoo tried to appear brave in front of Yerim, she was failing.

“I’ll tell you. I’m going to blindfold you. This way, you will be deprived of your senses and focus on the pleasure you will be feeling. I’ll put the cock ring in the base of your penis and then I’ll put this automatic fleshlight, think of it as a vibrator, on your length. And finally, I’ll tie your arms to your back so you won’t be able to touch yourself or try to stop the session. Ahhh, and I’ll also put a ball gag in your pretty mouth just because…” Yerim casually told her as she licked her lips in anticipation. She was watching Hyejoo like she was a whole meal. She will look like a pig with an apple in the mouth.

Yerim didn’t take too much time into prepping Hyejoo for what would be her hardest lesson. Hyejoo just let Yerim do what she thought would help her, So far, there had been progress. She was no longer a one-minute woman. It had been two weeks and she had never been better.

Nonetheless, every day that passed she felt more in love with Yerim. She was a hopeless romantic. Despite all the lustful things they were doing, she only thought about having a relationship with Yerim and making love to her. She was a softie.

“Well. The timer is on. One hour. I hope you can endure and I promise you that if you can, you will be greatly rewarded… The next lesson...” Yerim left the room and Hyejoo on her own.

Hyejoo was lying on the bedroom. At least the bed was more comfortable than the couch. She sighed as she felt how this magical device, called a fleshlight, was making her feel like she was touching heaven. She guessed the device was controlled remotely because it had been doing different things to her dick as time passed. 

First, it was just squeezing her tightly, then it massaged her penis twisting it around and then came the best, it felt like she was being sucked at, her penis held in a death trap. This fleshlight could be easily a vacuum cleaner. Fortunately, the cock ring that surrounded her rod was preventing her from cumming. It was really painful. Her dick felt like it was being choked and all the cum that wanted to come out remained captive at the front of a closed door.

She also hated feeling powerless, she literally could not move her arms, and moving her legs was of no use. She tried to free herself from her bounds but it was useless. Yerim must be an expert at knotting. She couldn’t see and maybe that was for the best as she felt her dick must be looking pretty awful. It felt swollen and she guessed it was an angry red due to all the blood vessels that she felt were popping on it. 

Feeling lost in time, pain and pleasure mixed together in a wonderful dream that felt more like a nightmare as Hyejoo waited for the hour to be over and for Yerim to release her from the worst experience of her life. 

Yerim couldn’t have really left Hyejoo alone. It was not safe and she also wanted to have a good look at her while she struggled to contain herself. The sole thought of dominating Hyejoo like that got her horny and now in the excuse of an ‘endurance lesson’, she was rejoicing because of her well-crafted plan. 

She was watching a squirming and breathless Hyejoo just from the outside of the apartment. It aroused her greatly seeing her like this, so defenseless, her penis inflamed and ready to burst. How much fun she was having with Hyejoo, it was unbelievable. Nevertheless, games aside, she truly liked the girl and even more than that as time had confirmed the veracity of her feelings.

Hyejoo was a sweetheart who had been treated unfairly and her insecurities were the result of the constant mockery she had suffered in her puberty. It pained her to know that her own friends had been accomplices to this. It was true that they may have not been conscious of their acts, as all teenagers were fairly stupid but they had really molded Hyejoo into the insecure person she was today. 

And despite her help, it was difficult to get through an adult’s skull and make her believe that she was really worth all the trouble. At least, she felt that she was really progressing, but it was hard. She was glad she was not only helping Hyejoo sexually but also supporting her into building her confidence back. Baby steps she told herself, as the timer rang and the hour was finished.

Yerim returned to the room and watched the pitiful state Hyejoo was in. Tears stains in her cheeks, her skin red full of sweat and her penis bigger than she had ever seen it, begging for release.

“I’m impressed, Hyejoo. You passed the test. No even a drop of cum.” Yerim praised Hyejoo as she untied her and removed the fleshlight from her engorged cock.

“Yerim… Please, let me cum…” Hyejoo implored in short breaths once she was fully out of any restraint.

“I’m sorry, Hyejoo. This is part of the lesson. This time, you don’t get to cum but I promise the next lesson will be better…” Yerim regrettably told her. If it were up to her she would suck Hyejoo dry but it would be counterproductive. Every lesson she had restrained herself from banging Hyejoo, now Hyejoo had to bear it too. A taste of her own medicine.

“I hated this lesson… Goodbye, Yerim” Hyejoo broodily replied and got out of the apartment mad at the world. Yerim watched her amused and decided that moody Hyejoo was cute too.  
  
  


xxx


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here it is, the final part! I'm posting this sooner than I wanted because it's a special favour to one of my favorite readers... Cherry anon, this is for you, hope you like it ^^!!

xxx

SESSION #11

“We are reaching the end of our teachings, Hyejoo… How do you feel?” A cheerfully Yerim asked her best and only student.

“It’s been hard but I don’t regret anything. I’m pretty sure I will ace the course…” Hyejoo cockily replied while she looked at her nails.

Yerim loved watching cocky Hyejoo. The month would be almost over and she could see the progress in the girl. She now oozed an attractive vibe that she feared some other girl would steal her away.

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling positive… Today we will be focusing on your stroke game… You know it’s crucial to know how to move those hips… If not, the girls will crush you, you already know how mean they can be…” Yerim informed the now self-assured Hyejoo.

“Girls can suck me off… I’m a dancer you know? I think this will not be as hard…” Replied Hyejoo while doing thrusts in the air. Maybe she was being overconfident but Yerim found her playfulness endearing. And for the record, the only girl who would suck her off was Yerim herself.

Hyejoo, as the good student she was, had followed Yerim’s advice and dropped the leather pants. Now she only used sweat pants and boxers, another suggestion by Yerim so her penis wouldn’t be so constricted. It roamed freely underneath her clothes, even if she looked totally weird still insisting on using sweatpants, booths and her well-known leather jacket.

Yerim didn’t really know is she had advised Hyejoo for her own benefit or because it really was for the best. Since Hyejoo’s change in clothing, she couldn’t help but glance at her crotch every second, as watching Hyejoo’s dickprint through her gray sweatpants fascinated her. It should be a crime for her dick to look so good. What’s more, Hyejoo always had a hard-on when she was with her so it was difficult to concentrate when her cock was shamelessly calling for her.

Hyejoo chuckled as she stared at Yerim. She was no fool, she knew Yerim at least desired her. The past few days, she couldn’t stop looking at her crotch and because she noticed, she purposely teased her so she could watch her reactions and determine if Yerim felt only lust for her or something more. She had thought smiling Yerim was the best but she was wrong, smiling and horny Yerim was the best of the best.

“So, how will we do this? Do I get to practice with you?” Hyejoo smugly said. Fact was the 80% practice had been truth. She had done a lot of sexual things with Yerim. Even gotten a foot rub and motorboated on her. The only thing that was left for them to do would be kissing and having intercourse.

“Not this time, that’s for the final lesson…” Yerim promised, Hyejoo couldn’t wait to ace that test, and by ace, she meant filling Yerim full of cum.

“You’ll be using a sex doll and I will be just behind you, helping you set a good rhythm and holding your hips in place…” Yerim mentioned as Hyejoo smirked at her.

“Ahhh… So… You’ll be helping me fuck someone by fucking me?” Hyejoo blatantly asked. She wouldn’t mind if Yerim wanted to peg her.

“Hahaha! Hyejoo!! That’s not what I mean… We won’t we doing a fuck train if that’s what you were thinking…” Yerim blushed at Hyejoo’s remark.

“Why not? I don’t mind you fucking me…” Hyejoo didn’t know where all this confidence was coming from but she was feeling it. Feeling how naturally playful she could be with Yerim.

“I don't mind either, but that’s not the point…” Yerim whispered.

Hyejoo had heard her. She was right. Yerim did want her. The problem was that she didn’t know if she wanted her for a fling or if she did like her as a potential partner. Almost a month together and she still couldn’t figure out Yerim’s true feelings.

Yerim was astonished by Hyejoo’s bluntness. This was not the same girl she had met barely a month ago. She liked this girl, a lot. She was glad she had gone through layer of layer of insecurities and brought out the best Hyejoo had to offer. She had liked shy and embarrassed Hyejoo, there was no doubt about it but she adored sassy and conceited Hyejoo, even more. It was a miracle she didn’t succumb to her wishes and fucked her right there or let herself get fucked, it was not like she was not dying for that piece of meat to be stuck into her.

“Okay, Miss Choi… So, what do I do?” Hyejoo dropped the jokes and got serious all of a sudden. Yerim sighed like a lovesick pup.

“The doll is already on the bed, stick out your penis and put it inside her… I’ll follow right after you…” Yerim told her as Hyejoo did as she was told.

Most of the time, Hyejoo hardly lowered her pants or just took her cock out of her fly. But this time she ripped her sweatpants completely and presented herself naked from the waist down. How could she not? Yerim would be behind her and she wanted to feel her on her skin, even if she only felt her through her clothes, it was a start.

Yerim had never really seen Hyejoo’s ass. It was taut and muscly. Her asscheeks as pale as her dick. She would love to give her a slap and make it red but today was not the time. She positioned herself behind Hyejoo and without her noticing, she slipped off her panties. She wanted to feel Hyejoo’s skin on her own. Wearing skirts to all the sessions had been her best decision as of yet.

Hyejoo might be a premature ejaculator but she was not born yesterday. She noticed that Yerim had forgone her panties. She could feel her warm skin on her ass. She hoped Yerim humped her into submission. She thought she was dominant but she wouldn’t mind being Yerim’s bitch.

“Okay… Let’s begin… Just fuck her like you were fucking a random girl… I want to test your thrusts and the speed you use… Just do what comes naturally to you…” Yerim instructed as she pressed her hips into Hyejoo’s ass.

Hyejoo started fucking the doll. It felt really strange. This was not as good as the fleshlight. To be honest, she wasn't feeling much, the fear of cumming soon wouldn’t be a problem at all. She focused on her strokes and speed. She went slow at first just dragging her cock inside the doll and pulling it slightly just to slam it back again. She also undulated her hips and bent her knees to change the angles of her thrusts.

Yerim was quite surprised. Hyejoo knew what she was doing. Her movements felt innate and with purpose. She knew that whoever ended up at the end of her stick would be more than pleased if Hyejoo didn’t cum in seconds. 

“Do you feel like you want to cum?” Yerim asked Hyejoo after 30 minutes had passed and Hyejoo continued humping the lifeless doll.

“Not really, I’m not really feeling this doll… I think I’m ready for the real thing…” Hyejoo emphasized as she gave a hard thrust to the unmoving doll, making Yerim lose her balance as she gripped Hyejoo’s waist so she wouldn’t fall over. Hyejoo wanted her falling over her.

That grip did something to Hyejoo and she started going faster seeking release as she imagined the doll she was fucking was Yerim herself. Yerim felt her clit throb as Hyejoo fastened her movements. She lowered her hand and spread her pussy lips so her clit made direct contact with Hyejoo’s asscheeks.

Hyejoo felt something wet on her behind. She thought it must be Yerim, so she started to thrust back as if she were fucking Yerim in a reversal position. Yerim grounded her hips forward and grinded onto Hyejoo. They were rubbing onto each other. Yerim pressing forward and Hyejoo pressing backward.

“Do you want the real thing, Hyejoo?” Yerim whispered as she bit the shell of her ear.

“I want you, Yerim…” Hyejoo confessed intoxicated by the bliss she was feeling for being so close to truly fucking Yerim.

“Oh, Hyejoo!! I want you too… So much…” Yerim admitted as she stopped her strokes and started rotating her hips, rubbing her clit all over Hyejoo’s ass.

“Yerim… Let me fuck you, please…” Hyejoo begged as her thrusts had already destroyed the doll which was deflating. She was basically rubbing her dick on the mattress while Yerim humped her from behind.

“Not yet… Wait for the final lesson… Hyejoo!!!!” Yerim screamed and arched her back unceremoniously as she reached her peak. Cum squirting from her pussyhole as Hyejoo creamed the plastic remains of the doll and the bed.

“Yerim!!!” Hyejoo yelled as she filled Yerim’s bed with cum. Cum she wanted inside Yerim not wasting away in bedsheets.

Yerim separated herself from Hyejoo as a string of cum still linked them even while separated. She felt all sticky and ashamed. It had been the first time in all the lessons that she had lost control. It bothered her, she felt like she had taken advantage of Hyejoo. Ironically, she had done that since the beginning but this felt worse. It had not been professional. She had to apologize.

Hyejoo felt the tension in the air. She realized Yerim might be regretting what she had done. She couldn’t blame her. This was supposed to be about her and Yerim had indulged herself more than she needed to. They had even confessed their most intimate feelings. Well, maybe it was heat talk for Yerim but she had been sincere. She wanted Yerim. However, she understood, Yerim might feel conflicted because this was supposed to be only business. Hyejoo hadn’t realized that she had never paid a cent to Yerim for the so-called services. 

“Hyejoo, I’m-” Yerim began to say once she had arranged her clothes and Hyejoo had put on pants.

“Don’t apologize. I liked it, you liked it. Let’s leave it at that…” Hyejoo told her as she smiled at her. Yerim may not have been prepared yet to accept that they were far more than client and whatever Yerim was. Hyejoo was wrong, though. Yerim was only feeling shameful, she already knew their relationship was deeper than they both wanted to admit.

“But I-” Yerim insisted just to be shushed by Hyejoo.

“No buts… Let’s see each other in the final session… I’ll prove you that I’m worthy…” Hyejoo told her assertively.

“Okay… Don’t forget your exercises… Can't wait to see you next week…” Yerim answered back, feeling less anxious thanks to Hyejoo’s words.

“I can’t wait either…” Hyejo replied as she got out of the apartment.

Hyejoo was now more self-assured than she had been all her life. She promised herself that she would confess to Yerim last session. She would get the girl. Premature ejaculation or not, Yerim would be hers. She just hoped she won’t lose the bravery she was feeling at the moment.

xxx

  
It was D-Day. It was finally the day Hyejoo had been waiting for. This day would surely be special. She would prove to herself and Yerim that she no longer suffered from premature ejaculation and she would make Yerim her girlfriend. She knew how to read signs and everything indicated that Yerim was into her. 

Last week after that fateful session, she felt that she would be able to confess the next time she saw Yerim. However, she now understood that she had been hyped on endorphins. She was not feeling as brave as before. 

It was true, she was feeling more confident but she didn’t have it at the level she desired for herself yet. She was pretty bummed about it. It seemed it was not easy to let go of years of feelings just because of a month of reassurances. She had to try, though. It was her only opportunity. There wouldn’t be any more excuses to see Yerim if she didn’t talk with her today.

Hyejoo entered the shop ready to face who she hoped would be her future girlfriend when she saw a stranger at the front desk. Where was Jinsoul?

“Hello? I’m looking for Yerim?” Hyejoo told the pretty stranger. 

“Yerim is at the back with Jinsoul, they’ll be back in a few… I’m just keeping guard.” The stranger replied and smirked at her. This girl seemed interesting, Hyejoo thought.

“Okay… Mmmm… I’ll be back then… Tell her Hyejoo came by…” Hyejo said as she felt a really delicious smell in the air.

“Ohhh! So, you’re ‘the’ Hyejoo!!! Hello, my dude!!” The girl got out of her position, approached Hyejoo and greeted her like they were friends since birth. Hyejoo thought the small girl looked really cool, all dolled up and dressed in dapper clothes. The delicious smell came from her.

“Hello!... Who are you?” Hyejoo asked smiling at the girl. In a way, she felt kind of attracted to her. What was up with that? She wanted to pinch her squishy cheeks.

“Im Yeojin, at your service…” The petite girl introduced herself and winked at Hyejoo. Hyejoo felt her knees go weak as she sniffed her essence. Were these pheromones?

“Yeojin! The one from the card…!! I’ve been told so many things about you!” Hyejoo shook Yeojin’s hand longer than necessary as she couldn’t help but admire the person in front of her. It was unbelievable that this small girl had everyone at her feet, including herself.

“I hope only good things?” Yeojin replied and snickered at her. Hyejoo felt the confidence and power Yeojin radiated. She yearned to be just like her.

“Of course, of course…!” Hyejoo continued being excited by her presence. Maybe too excited.

“If you don’t mind me asking… You look kind of familiar… Perhaps do you have a sister?” Yeojin asked intrigued. She was sure she had seen those features before.

“I have an older sister. Her name is Sooyoung…” Hyejoo answered back.

“Sooyoung!! Oh, right! The soft jaguar! Tell her I said hi, I haven’t seen her in a while…” Yeojin replied.

“Soft jaguar? That was her school nickname… She now goes by even more ridiculous names… Do you know her from school?” Hyejoo couldn’t hide her laugh as she remembered that her sister, just like her, liked to act like a tough cookie but she was actually a softie, a softie with the most absurd pet names.

“We used to hang a lot. We even hooked up once. My poor friend was in love with a black-haired girl that looked like royalty. Really pretty… Han Chowon? Or something like that… Unfortunately, her baby sister was dating the girl and she was left pining for her…” Yeojin told her.

“Park Chaewon, the princess-like girl is called Chaewon, and she is a blonde now. They’ve been together for three years now. They are really happy.” Hyejoo couldn’t believe Sooyoung hadn’t told her that she was in love with Chaewon since long ago. She thought her sister just naturally began to like her because they all hang out together after the breakup. It didn’t matter though, she was happy her sister eventually got the girl.

“Right!! Chaewon… Oh!! Don’t tell me you… Ahh, now I get it… You’re the ex…” Yeojin realized.

“I am... I’m happy they’re together now… I just wish the same for myself, actually...” Hyejoo answered back while she debated if she should ask Yeojin for advice or not. She sure had a way with girls, even herself felt attracted to Yeojin. Maybe she could help her.

“Nothing’s stopping you Hyejoo… Just go for it…” Yeojin told her reassuringly.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel so great about myself… You seem to have it all figured out. Girls like you a lot…” Hyejoo wanted to ask Yeojin but she interrupted her.

“Girls and boys, both like me actually… I don’t really discriminate… I’m fine with whatever package… You get my meaning?” Yeojin chuckled as she saw how Hyejoo was blushing.

“You’re a fine individual, Hyejoo. I can see the appeal. Beautiful face, jet black wavy and healthy hair… Love the blue tips by the way…” Yeojin started examining Hyejoo and admiring her features.

“Mysterious eyes… Like a wolf? That pretty little triangle mouth must drive the girls crazy…” Yeojin touched Hyejoo’s lips with her fingertips, making the latter blush even more. If she was really a wolf, she would be wagging her tail. 

“Nice build and the height, my friend… A plus… The clothes could be better but overall, you’re perfect my friend… You could have anyone you want.” Yeojin finished her inspection as she whistled in satisfaction.

“... And don’t forget… Nice round ass and… Is this a happy bulge?” Yeojin empathized as she squeezed Hyejoo’s butt and patted her clothed penis. Hyejoo even got a bit hard.

“... I won’t lie… Yerim and I go way back… She told me about you, and I knew I had to see you with my own pretty eyes…” Yeojin told Hyejoo the motive of her presence in the shop.

“You are eye candy, Hyejoo… You just need a little bit of confidence and to really believe your worth… I think you will be a fine partner to my sweet little Yerim…” Yeojin smiled at her approvingly.

“... Ho- Ho- How do you know? How do you know I like her? I haven’t even told her…” Hyejoo asked surprised. It was true, she wanted something with Yerim but how did Yeojin knew about it as this was the first time they were seeing each other.

“I just know things, my baby wolf…” Yeojin told her as her cell phone started ringing and the girls were coming back to the store.

“I have to go… My favorite ladies are calling me… Just remember, believe in yourself, confidence is your most attractive feature and when you really believe it, all will go your way… You got it, kiddo...” Yeojin told Hyejoo as she gave her a hug, grinded her hips into Hyejoo’s and once again grabbed her butt. Hyejoo could feel Yeojin’s erection and it didn’t bother her at all, she even pulled her closer. Now she understood why Yerim didn't want her to meet her.

“You can let go of me now…” Yeojin told Hyejoo as it seemed the latter didn’t want to stop hugging her.

“Oh! Sorry! It’s just that you-...” Hyejoo tried to explain herself.

“I know, I know the effect I have on people… But, you’re Yerim’s…” Yeojin told her seriously all of a sudden.

As Hyejoo continued being mesmerized by Yeojin’s presence, Jinsoul and Yerim had already arrived to her side and were saying goodbye to the now parting Yeojin. Yerim looked a bit angry but overall, she looked fine. Then she noticed a familiar car parked just outside the shop. Wasn’t that her moms’ car?”

“Gotta go, guys…” Yeojin pointed to the car outside and Hyejoo let out a loud gasp.

“Don’t tell me those are your clients?” Hyejoo asked in disbelief as realization began to hit her hard.

“Oh! Them? Actually, they are more than that… They wanted to spice up their life, you know like that 90s’ song? But now we’ve gotten kinda serious… Well, as serious as ‘I’ can be...” Yeojin chuckled and waved at the ladies waiting for her in the car.

“Those are my mothers…” Hyejoo uttered incredulously at the events unfolding before her eyes. Yerim gasped and Jinsoul just covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

“Really? Maybe you can call me ‘Daddy’, then…” Yeojin casually said, like she hadn’t just flirted with Hyejoo, touched her improperly and wasn’t about to reduce both of her moms into smithereens.

“Jinnie!!” Yerim scolded her and told her to shut up by lifting her index finger to her mouth.

“What? If it weren’t for you, I know Hyejoo would love to call me that and who knows what else?” Yeojin smiled and shamefully patted Hyejoo’s butt yet again. Yerim groaned.

Hyejoo stayed transfixed on her mothers’ car and watched them all smiley and happily waiting for Yeojin to come. Did Sooyoung knew about this? She hoped she didn't, knowing her past with Yeojin. 

Nonetheless, she had never seen them so happy. Was this the effect Yeojin had on people? It surely was, she was fucking who she thought were her monogamous and old-fashioned moms and she didn’t mind at all. Yeojin could get away with anything it seemed. Cute.

“Daddy, is there someone you haven’t fucked yet?” Hyejoo naturally asked her not believing the words that had left her own mouth. What the fuck was going on with her? Yerim just watched the exchange, irritated and perplexed at the whole situation.

“That Chaewon girl I guess and well… The obvious… Hahahaha, take care, kiddo!” Yeojin answered lightly and waved them goodbye.

“Treat them well!” Hyejoo found herself shouting back.

“Will do, baby wolf!” Yeojin turned back and winked at Hyejoo, who just flustered at the action.

“Why do I feel like I have just been molested by my stepfather?” Hyejoo said while waving goofily at no one. Yeojin no longer in the vicinity.

“Because you have…” Yerim flatly said after realizing how much truth carried Hyejoo’s words.

“... And that’s why we stay the hell away from Yeojin whenever she comes… She is something else, right?” Jinsoul asked Hyejoo while she sighed like a teenage girl now that Yeojin was gone.

“I see it now…” Hyejoo answered still waving like a fool.

“Well, she can be charming but I think there are people who are charmer than her…” Yerim said looking at Hyejoo.

“Yeah, I know that for a fact…” Hyejoo smiled as she remembered the whole reason she was there. Sure, Yeojin was really special, but Yerim was a whole something else. She felt Yeojin’s influence leaving her, the delicious smell of pheromones no longer in the air, as she turned around to face the girl for whom she genuinely had feelings for. It was all chemicals with Yeojin, a trick of the mind. On the contrary, Yerim was the real deal and she hoped with Yeojin’s encouragement she could let her see that she was perfect for her.

“Can you wait for me here, I just have to finish stocking some new items and then we’ll proceed with the session… Is that okay?” Yerim asked Hyejoo.

“Just go, Yerim. I’ll stay…” Hyejoo told her reassuringly.

“Thanks, Hyejoo… Jinsoul, come on! Help me so we can finish faster…” Yerim called for Jinsoul who was procrastinating like always.

“On my way, boss…” Jinsoul and Yerim went to the back of the store to finish loading and categorizing the items, leaving Hyejoo in charge.

xxx

Hyejoo had been waiting for more than an hour already. She was getting bored. The only clients that had come so far were regulars who knew what they wanted, so it was easy handling them.

She had been feeling better after her talk with Yeojin but now she was feeling fidgety all over again because of the amount of time that had passed. The anxiousness suffocated her, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had to calm herself. Maybe she could go out for a bit and breath fresh air. Yes, that would do.

Hyejoo got out of the shop, put the closed sign and locked it carefully. She wouldn’t want her sweet Yerim losing her fine business due to her carelessness. As she began wandering around the building, she heard some noises coming from the inside of the garage situated just next to the shop, which Yerim used to attend the suppliers. 

Curiosity got the best of her and she came closer. Much was her surprise when she caught sight of Jinsoul and Yerim having a heated conversation. She guessed it would be rude to intrude so when she was about to turn back, she heard her name being brought up. Were they talking about her? It wouldn’t hurt to peak, right?

“You have to tell Hyejoo the truth!” Jinsoul told a distressed Yerim who kept walking in circles.

“I know… But…” Yerim tried to excuse her actions.

“No buts! Tell her the truth. She will understand… Hyejoo is the purest soul ever. She won’t take it badly…” Jinsoul tried to convince Yerim.

Hyejoo was surprised. So, they were really talking about her like she had suspected. What did Yerim had to tell her? She felt uneasy all of a sudden. They had been progressing smoothly and she was sure she would ace the last session. She planned on confessing after it. She thought she had read Yerim correctly. It seemed her feelings were reciprocated but now she felt unsure. Yerim was not telling her something and dreadfulness filled her.

“It’s not easy… Can you imagine this absurdity? ‘Hey Hyejoo, this is our last session. I honestly don’t want our sessions to end because I like and yes, I faked this so-called service so you wouldn’t fall into Yeojin’s trap because I wanted you to fall into my trap… I wanted you to be mine and not hers, like everyone else… And frankly, I’m glad I lied to you, even if you can’t forgive me. I’m utterly and hopelessly in love with you. Since the moment we exchanged looks at the entrance of the shop I knew you were the one for me… Am I the one for you too? If I take into consideration how your dick reacts to me, I’d say I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual but maybe I’m just good at making you feel good?’... Is that ok, Jinsoul? Is that what you want? I cannot say that! Not now, not ever!!’ Yerim screamed unaware that her feelings had definitely come across, as Hyejoo had listened entirely to her speech and was feeling pretty elated at the moment.

“Maybe you shouldn’t mention her dick… It lessens the romance…” Jinsoul suggested ignoring Yerim’s refusal into confessing.

“Jinsoul… I really can’t…” Yerim cried desperately as Jinsoul hugged her.

“Then… Pray that Hyejoo is not a coward like you and confesses first…” Jinsoul rubbed her back affectionately.

“What are you talking about?” Yerim asked puzzled.

“Kiddo is crazy for you… But I guess she is also a coward… Why are you two being morons… Ughhh…” Jinsoul stressed.

“I wish that was true…” Yerim pleaded.

“It is, Yerimmie…” Jinsoul indicated. She just wanted her favorite kids to be together once and for all.

“I wish she was more confident. I don’t know why she isn’t. She is the most perfect girl ever… But she doesn’t believe it… I wish she would throw away all her fears and just do what she wants. I want her to take me, take me into her arms and make me hers… I want to be ravished by her love and be held forever…” Yerim admitted her most profound feelings.

“Girl! You’re making me blush, not even Haseul and Yeojin at the same time can't ...” Jinsoul whistled as she fanned herself with her hands.

“What?!??” Yerim questioned her subordinate just to be ignored.

Hyejoo had watched all the exchange and listened to every one of the words Yerim had said. She couldn’t believe Yerim liked her just as much as she liked Yerim. She was feeling on cloud nine and with newfound confidence, thanks to Yeojin’s words and Yerim’s confession. She felt that she was finally ready to take a step forward into achieving her own happiness. Yerim wouldn’t know what hit her when she gets through with her. She would rock her world and show her that practice indeed makes better.

xxx

“So, last session?” Hyejoo smiled fondly at Yerim while she took hold of her hand.

“Hopefully, not the last…” Yerim whispered to herself and smiled at Hyejoo, wishing it was not really the last time they would see each other.

“You two, make me want to puke… Get out of here!” Jinsoul yelled at them and put on her headphones.

“So, disrespectful…” Hyejoo chuckled at Jinsoul’s outburst and tried to make little conversation.

“She is just bitter because she misses her MILF…” Yerim uttered like it was nothing.

“MILF?” Hyejoo thought that Jinsoul was single. She didn’t want to judge, but Jinsoul was way too bitter, so she thought she was not in a relationship, meaning not getting to cum.

“Right! You haven’t met her yet, she is on a business trip. Jinsoul’s girlfriend is called Haseul… She is Yeojin’s mother…” Yerim plainly said.

“What the fuck?!?! You mean to tell me that Jinsoul has slept with both Haseul and Yeojin? Mother and daughter?” Hyejoo asked. This had to be a joke. Jinsoul was a nerdy kid in school and now she was fucking an entire family?

“Yes. Well, I don’t know if she has slept with both of them at the same time but… I have my suspicions...” Yerim said like there wasn’t anything weird with what she was saying.

“... Yeojin was the one that introduced her to her mother and since then, they’ve been an item. They are really cute together, actually… And you’ve just seen Yeojin… Haseul is a thousand times worse…” Even Yerim had felt attracted to Haseul.

“I’d love to meet her!” Hyejoo replied excitedly. Yerim’s acquaintances were super interesting and she was really curious about meeting all of them. 

“Stay away from that cougar!” Yerim humphed in annoyance. She would never let Haseul meet Hyejoo. Deep down she knew she was loyal to Jinsoul but better safe than sorry. Hyejoo was hers and Haseul was, Haseul was a fox.

“Hahahaha…!” Hyejoo laughed and patted Yerim’s head affectionately. She didn’t want to fool herself but she felt that Yerim’s statement carried a bit of jealousy. Now, she knew it wasn’t just her wishful thinking.

“... Can you go now, please? You’re bothering the clients….” Jinsoul said while she bobbed her head to the rhythm of whatever song she was listening too. The store was empty, there were no clients.

“I go, I go…” Yerim replied like it was not her shop and Jinsoul wasn’t her subordinate. The disrespect of this generation.

Yerim led Hyejoo to the already familiar room at the back, ready to begin their last session. Hyejoo hoped she would be brave enough to confess her feelings and Yerim hoped she wouldn’t chicken out and tell the truth about the whole ordeal. Whatever happened, they both wished they wouldn’t lose each other in the process.

xxx

SESSION #12

“So… I guess you already know what the last session consists of…” Yerim trailed while she closed the door of the apartment. She was nervous. She knew the correct thing to do would be to tell Hyejoo the truth immediately but she wanted to further the charade for as long as she could.

Hyejoo just watched Yerim fidgeting in her seat. Her head was a mess. She was debating what would be the best way to approach the elephant in the room. It was kind of funny how they had been able to communicate physically so well for the past month, but they couldn’t manifest their most inner thoughts.

Hyejoo had been really surprised by the great lengths Yerim took to scheme this whole plan. She found it absurd but also flattering. Yerim didn’t had to do so much to have her, she already did since the beginning but all the effort and the way she had helped her, made her feel not only liked by her but also loved.

Hyejoo was looking at Yerim, biting her lips like she was doubting what to do. She was also in the same predicament. Someone had to go first. She wanted to confess but she also remembered Yerim’s words. Yerim wanted her to take the initiative, she had been very explicit about it. A confession would be cute and all but was that really the reason why they were together in this very moment? As she wondered what Yeojin would do. Yerim started talking.

“If you don’t want to do it, it’s okay…” Yerim took Hyejoo’s silence as rejection. She looked disheartened. It was unbelievable how apprehensive she was and refused to be honest about her feelings.

Hyejoo couldn’t believe the words that came out of Yerim’s mouth. Just the week before they were about to fuck each other senseless. It seemed Yerim had forgot. Watching her unsure about herself, she made a decision. A decision that would change their relationship forever.

Hyejoo came closer to Yerim and grabbed her by the chin. She cupped her cheek and Yerim gasped. Hyejoo could see pure desire in her eyes. Yerim wanted her as much and she would do exactly as Yerim wished, today and every day if she let her.

Hyejoo tilted her head and closed her eyes. Her lips came into contact with Yerim’s ones in a brief chaste kiss. As she pulled away to determine Yerim’s reaction, Yerim pulled her from the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Hyejoo smiled through the kiss and continued indulging into the exquisiteness of Yerim’s thin lips. 

She kissed her longingly as she had wanted to taste her since what felt like an eternity. Her tongue grazing her lower lip, seeking entrance to prolong the amazing feeling at the pitch of her stomach. Yerim parted her lips and Hyejoo’s tongue chased her own as she swirled her tongue around Yerim’s mouth. Yerim, for her part, rolled the tip of her tongue and moved it along Hyejoo’s triangle lips.

They were devouring each other, kissing so passionately that their lips started to hurt. Bites and licks soothed the aching surface of their mouths as they remained putting all her pent-up feelings in the most vicious kisses. 

Yerim was feeling overwhelmed by the sensuality of Hyejoo’s kisses. Hyejoo was a really good kisser. In barely a minute she was already feeling light-headed and eager for more. She was craving her touch so much, not only on her lips but in her whole body. She bit her hard on her plump lower lip, desperate for something more. Hyejoo gasped in surprise and saw lust in Yerim’s eyes. It seemed it was time to take things further. Yerim was counting on it.

Hyejoo gave one last deep kiss before she went to her neck and started sucking harshly on her flesh with the intent of marking her. She roamed her tongue along her salty skin and suckled on it eagerly as she gave open-mouthed kisses to Yerim’s most erogenous spot. 

Yerim wondered how Hyejoo knew exactly what to do. People would call her crazy, but she felt that despite Hyejoo’s, she hoped, former problem, she was a natural at providing pleasure. Thing was, Hyejoo was really a caring lover. Unfortunately, things hadn’t worked her way and people wanted it all or nothing at all. 

Kisses, caresses, and embraces were forgotten when they realized she wasn’t able to perform properly. Intimacy was so much more than straight-up intercourse and it disturbed her that not one of her partners had appreciated the other ways she could please them. However, Yerim was more than delighted with her doings and she felt grateful Hyejoo was now with her.

“Hyejoo… Ahhh… That feels so good…” Yerim exclaimed as she felt her knees go weak due to the way Hyejoo was making her feel.

Hyejoo smiled after listening to Yerim’s words and continued sucking all the available spots on her neck, turning the skin pink and tender to the touch. Hyejoo wanted to mark her in a way that everyone knew Yerim belonged to her. She was feeling daring and felt the need to show to the world that a wonderful girl like Yerim had chosen ‘her’ even if she was defective as some people had called her before. Tonight, she would demonstrate that there wasn’t anything wrong with her. She just needed a little faith in herself.

Yerim felt like she would faint the moment Hyejoo started licking the inside of her ear. Hyejoo was really good with her tongue and as she questioned what other things she could do, Hyejoo threw her onto the bed and remained standing up at the edge of it. She looked beautiful. Slightly blushing and her chest heaving up and down. 

“Can I make love to you, my sweet Yerim?” Hyejoo unexpectedly asked her.

Yerim would have never taken Hyejoo for a romantic. She felt that the way she had said ‘make love’ carried more hidden feelings than the blatantly obvious yearning they had for one another. She was certain, Hyejoo craved her but her words had a deeper meaning. She bet on it. She had to make sure, though. She wouldn’t let herself fall deeper into something that was not what she wished for, even if she already had toppled over.

“Don’t you mean… Have sex with me…?” Yerim threaded carefully. She feared what would be Hyejoo’s response.

“No. I meant what I said… People who are in love with each other, make love, do they not?” Hyejoo answered back with a calmness and reassurance, Yerim couldn’t help but find appealing.

Yerim opened her eyes astonished. It couldn’t be. Had she heard her right? Was Hyejoo admitting she had feelings for her? Did she know about her own? She was feeling confused. She had to ask, even if it seemed silly at this state.

“Do you love me?” Yerim asked. Hyejoo smiled warmly at her.

“I love you Yerim. I fell for you since the first time I saw you and I know you love me too.” Hyejoo confessed her feelings and what she already knew about Yerim’s own feelings.

“How do you-?” Yerim started to say as Hyejoo approached her and hovered over her, pushing her softly onto the bed.

“It doesn’t matter… I just wanna know if it’s true. Do you love me too?” Hyejoo asked confidently. She was sure of her answer but she needed confirmation.

“I do love you, Hyejoo. I’m crazy for you… The first time I saw you I- I even- All this sess-” Yerim felt that it was the right moment to get the truth out finally. She had a gut feeling that Hyejoo already knew, though.

“As I told you before, it doesn’t matter…” Hyejoo insisted, glad that her suspicions were correct.

“But- I wanted to-” Yerim tried to explain her reasons. She guessed Hyejoo was aware of everything but she wanted her to know why she did it.

“We can talk about it later if you’d like. On my part, I don’t care about the circumstances that brought us together. I just care about you and me in this very moment, together… Now, can I please make love to you?” Hyejoo asked, keen on making love to the girl she had fallen for.

This Hyejoo seemed like a different person from the one she had known. The confidence and conviction in her words, the love her eyes reflected. Yerim felt a chill go through her spine. If this was the real Hyejoo, the one that had remained hidden for so long, Yerim feared that she wouldn’t be able to handle her. She seemed ideal. Her feelings were all over the place. Her heart ached with love, so much love for the girl on top of her.

“Make love to me, Hyejoo.” Yerim finally replied to Hyejoo’s question as the later grinned at her and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, Yerim.” Hyejoo once again confessed. Overjoyed with happiness.

“I love you too, Hyejoo.” Yerim felt her chest was about to burst. She felt like crying. She knew Hyejoo was a big softie but she hadn't been prepared for this kind of tenderness. She loved it.

Hyejoo started undressing her. Getting rid of her skirt first and then her panties. Yerim helped her in the task and did the same with her blouse and bra. Hyejoo, didn’t take very much time in removing her leather jacket and when she was about to rip her white t-shirt from her body. Yerim raised her head and sniffed her chest. 

“I love the way you smell… It drives me crazy…” Yerim whispered while she helped Hyejoo remove the offending piece of cloth.

“Everything about you drives me crazy too, Yerim… Your smile being my favorite thing… Whenever you smile at me, I feel like the luckiest person in the world… You know I don’t like to smile, it ruins my image... But your smile makes me want to smile and I want to share it only with you… You’re radiant and bright as the sun… You’re the sun… My sun, Yerim… The light to my self-imposed darkness...” Hyejoo complimented her as she kicked her boots and peeled the sweatpants off her body.

Yerim teared up after hearing Hyejoo praising her. She knew she had a pretty smile but she was used to people telling her that. However, the way Hyejoo described it made her feel like she truly was the only person in Hyejoo’s world, the only one for her. And she was, Hyejoo loved intensely and genuinely. They said wolves mated for life, after all.

“Hyejoo…” Yerim tried to reply to Hyejoo’s most sincere words but she was too overcome by feelings.

“You don’t have to say anything… Just let me love you…” Hyejoo told her as she presented herself bare for the first time to Yerim. Bare in more ways than one. Clothes long forgotten and her heart on her sleeve.

Yerim nodded and Hyejoo launched herself over Yerim’s body. Making contact for the first time with the girl she knew would be her partner for life. She started kissing her. This time, with such fondness and fervor, Yerim felt even more smitten with the caring girl.

There was no rush in Hyejoo’s kisses. She wanted to prolong their long-awaited union. It could be said, she had been waiting for this all her life and it wouldn't be a lie. She had been waiting for someone to fully accept her, with her virtues and flaws and also for the opportunity to perform successfully. She knew that in Yerim she had found the answer to her pleas.

Yerim raised her arms and circled Hyejoo’s neck, wanting to be nearer to her. She was pulling her so much closer, wanting them to become one in body and soul. She felt warm in her embrace, protected and cared for, as Hyejoo hugged her by the waist and continued peppering kisses all around her face and neck. She had never thought that kisses could feel so good. Kisses full of love could.

Hyejoo wanted to get lost into Yerim already but even if she was utterly in love with the girl, she knew that the reason they had crossed paths was because of her condition. She didn’t want to rush things, she didn’t want to disappoint Yerim. She wanted to prove her worth. She remembered all her advice and she knew she had to stay calm and take things easily if not she would explode in bliss before it was time.

Hyejoo began lowering her head, kissing Yerim’s collarbones and sucking the skin as she licked her way down to her breasts. Yerim encouraged to go on by pressing her head onto her chest, threading her hair delicately with her fingers. Hyejoo touched her nipples, stimulating the areola at first, tracing it softly in circles as she massaged the ample mass of flesh of her tits. Yerim was squirming, enjoying the sensations of having her nips played with. 

Hyejoo used her fingertips to rub Yerim’s nipples gradually, as she increased speed and pressure in her touches, making Yerim become more aroused and prompter to take her. She gave them a slight twist which made Yerim arched her back in pleasure and groan loudly, almost deafening her because of the closeness. Then, she pulled the sensitive buds as the tip of her tongue flicked her nips and drew them into her mouth to suck them further and deeper with expert suctions. 

Yerim was more than prepared to take Hyejoo. She was moist and ready. She was rolling her hips, trying to find a way to have Hyejoo even closer. Hyejoo noticed the desperation in Yerim’s movements and she felt happy she was doing a good job in satisfying her and holding herself back. It was time. She needed to be inside Yerim and become one with her. She hoped her training proved to be useful.

Hyejoo let go of Yerim’s breast and kiss her one more time as she took her penis from the base and tried to accommodate it between Yerim’s legs, just in front of her center. The tip was barely grazing Yerim’s pussyhole and Hyejoo already felt like she would die once she was inside. She had to be strong and resist. Yerim didn’t deserve a lousy lover. She deserved the best, so she would become the best.

“I’m going in… Is that okay, Yerim?” Hyejoo asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Pleaseeee…” Yerim whined, unable to say anything else. Just looking at Hyejoo made her feel mushy inside. She didn’t have to ask but she did. She was the sweetest.

Hyejoo didn’t need to be told twice. She angled her hips to the side and entered Yerim’s core inch by inch unhurriedly, as she let herself feel how Yerim’s canal engulfed her little by little.

“Mmmmm… Hyejoo!!!” Yerim bit her lip and moaned. Hyejoo was taking her sweet time, she was not even half inside but she already felt full.

Hyejoo dragged the length of her penis slowly, stretching Yerim’s hole in the most delicate manner. There was no need to hurry, she wanted to enjoy every second of her joining with Yerim and as she pushed further, she reached what she assumed was the entrance of her womb, a round and smooth bump.

“Hyejoo!!! Don’t move, please… Don’t move!!” Yerim cried out once Hyejoo had inserted her whole cock into her most intimate canal.

“Does it hurt? Are you okay?” Hyejoo asked preoccupied. She had never been so deep before and she feared she was hurting Yerim.  
  
  


“No, baby… Mmmm… It’s just that I like feeling you inside me… Do you feel me?” Yerim asked Hyejoo as she clamped her pussy walls trapping Hyejoo’s penis in a tight grip. Hyejoo smiled at the pet name.

“Yerim!!! What are you doing??? I feel you, baby… I feel you...” Hyejoo groaned delighted as she felt how her flesh was being compressed by Yerim’s pussy. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and she wasn’t cumming yet. She felt happy.

“I love being filled by you… Your dick is so long… I feel you hitting my cervix, I love it… Don’t pull out yet… Let me feel you more…” Yerim moaned deliciously as she clung on Hyejoo’s back and pulled her closer to her chest.

This whole experience was uncharted territory for Hyejoo. Sure, she knew some stuff and had watched a fair amount of porn but she would have never predicted that Yerim would be into something like this. However, she couldn’t just keep still and do nothing, even if that’s what Yerim wanted. She had to be better than that. If Yerim wanted to be full, she would be, but under her conditions.

Hyejoo started to undulate her hips in a slow motion. Going in circles as she grounded her hips into Yerim’s vagina. She stayed inside while doing so, just like Yerim wanted but let herself move freely so Yerim could feel her all around her passage. By the way Yerim screamed uncontrollably, Hyejoo knew, she was doing fairly well.

“Ahhh!! Ahhhh!! Ahhhh! Hyejoo!!! Mmmm… Hyejooo!!! Where did you learn to do that? It feels so good, baby…” Yerim sobbed as Hyejoo continued her movements. This felt better than not moving at all. The way Hyejoo’s penis was grazing her rough insides felt amazing. She knew Hyejoo was a natural.

Hyejoo felt it was not necessary to respond as she continued rotating her lower part sensually onto the girl she loved. Yerim closed her eyes, overcome by feeling. She feared she would be the one cumming first. Hyejoo was too good, though, she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist. She loved the way the tip of her penis was rubbing the outline of her cervix. 

“Hyejoo… I’m going to cum…” Yerim unnecessarily announced as she closed her eyes and her body started trembling, her orgasm flowing from deep inside her.

Hyejoo was feeling the best she had felt ever. This was by far her best encounter and even if the feelings were multiplied largely, she hadn’t felt the immediate need to cum. She was in control for the first time in her life. Nonetheless, she felt she would lose herself the moment Yerim started cumming. 

She had not been prepared for what was about to come as she had never felt something similar. Yerim’s body convulsed beneath her as her pussy walls gripped on her meat even more strongly than before. The sensation was amazing but it was also the kind of amazing feeling that would bring her to the top and despite Yerim’s orgasm, she didn’t want one for herself yet. She instinctively squeezed her testicles firmly as she let herself be rocked by Yerim’s spasms.

“Ohhhh… Baby, you’re so good, so good… I had never cum so fast before…” Yerim told her while she caressed her cheek once she had reached her peak. Yerim felt kind of ashamed actually, but it was useless feeling like that when she was with Hyejoo.

Hyejoo smiled at her and started gyrating her hips once again. Yerim hummed in content and grabbed her buttcheeks as she pressed her more into herself. Her orgasm had been very powerful but she would have wanted it to be shared with Hyejoo. It seemed, all the training was bearing fruit as Hyejoo seemed anything like the eager individual she had met.

“As much as I love feeling all of you… You can pull out now… I think you’ll enjoy that…” Yerim told Hyejoo as she knew that Hyejoo might want to do more than just stay inside her the whole night.

Hyejoo understood what Yerim wanted to say and for the first time since she had gotten inside Yerim, she drew her hips back slightly just to push them back inside. The head of her cock was wet and every time she pushed in, squishy noises filled the room. She guessed it was the cum that had remained inside Yerim when she had orgasmed. The noises felt sinful as only them and their heavy breathing could be heard.

“Mmm… Yesss!! Yesss!! Mmmm….” Yerim gritted her teeth blissfully as Hyejoo plunged inside her in a steady and deep pace.

Hyejoo was embracing Yerim, holding her lovingly in her arms, enveloping her warmly as she bucked her hips forward onto Yerim’s center. She was pulling out until only the tip remained inside and then sinking her meat until her pelvis bone grazed Yerim’s pussy lips, bottoming out each time.

“Baby!! Go faster… Faster and harder… I need your cum inside me… Please…” Yerim demanded as she slapped Hyejoo’s ass in encouragement.

Obedient Hyejoo, snapped her hips with more vigor and velocity onto the whimpering Yerim. Nailing her into the mattress as she increased the pressure of her movements. Yerim was seeing stars by now, Hyejoo was such a competent lover, truly the best. She was a proud teacher. For her part, Hyejoo was feeling overjoyed. She was having the time of her life and she still didn’t feel the urgent need to cum just yet. She felt that she was cured.

Hyejoo, felt victorious as Yerim’s body wiggled and twisted like she wanted to push her out of her body due to the intensity of overflowing sensations. However, as her body seemed to want her away, her pussy clutched greedily on her meat, milking it avidly as it seemed it didn’t want to let go of it.

Yerim was not having it. Hyejoo continued beating her cervix with every deep and long stroke. It was too much for her. She adored when her cervix was struck with something. At home, she used a dildo to fuck herself. The perks of being a sex shop owner. She preferred length more so than girth, as she loved using really long sex toys to reach the maximum capacity of her pussy. She had never been with a person who could reach deep inside and she always felt unsatisfied. But now, she had Hyejoo and she was making her really enjoy all the aspects of sex for the first time ever. Since the moment she saw her dick, she knew they would be physically compatible.

This newfound feeling of her womb being beaten senseless by a real person was driving her mad. She felt her next orgasm approaching as she couldn’t hold herself anymore. As Hyejoo continued her strokes, she felt like her cock was being trapped on a vice grip as Yerim started shaking once again, she was cumming.

“Hyejooo!!!” Yerim screamed as her pussy gushed fluids from inside.

Hyejoo felt how after being held captive by Yerim’s vagina, she was basically spat out from it and with her dick hanging outside, she felt the cold breeze of the air on it. Longing to be once again inside Yerim’s warmness. She was becoming addicted to the heat between Yerim’s legs and as she was about to penetrate her one more time, she saw how her pussy kept spitting liquid from within. Her hole clenching as cum smeared the outline of her orifice.

Sex had never felt so wonderful for Yerim. As she kept cumming she was humming happily until she noticed that Hyejoo was just staring lustfully at her and then she realized that she had orgasmed twice and Hyejoo not even once. What was up with that? With a new challenge in mind, she threw Hyejoo onto the bed and straddled her. Her penis stood up menacingly, waiting to be engulfed by her tight walls, as Yerim hovered over her and positioned the tip in her hole.

Hyejoo was fascinated by Yerim’s boldness. She had been the one taking the initiative in their sessions but now that it was the real deal, she thought, she was supposed to be the dominant one. Well, Yerim would have to teach Hyejoo that not everything was black and white in the bedroom.

As Yerim lowered her hips little by little onto Hyejoo’s cock, she felt a rush in her body telling her to just let go and impale herself completely in one single movement. They had gone slow before, maybe it was time to spice things up a bit and go full into fucking. She dared herself and instead of taking Hyejoo little by little, she sank her hips down until she was seated on Hyejoo’s lap. A shrill scream leaving her mouth as soon as her buttocks grounded Hyejoo’s pelvis.

“Oh my god!!! Hyejoo… It’s so deep!! I feel like you’re tearing me apart…!” Yerim wept overcome by her emotions as she remained in a sitting position.

Right after hearing Yerim’s complain, Hyejoo grabbed her hips and was raising her from her dick, removing herself from the interior of Yerim. She didn’t want to hurt her and Yerim seemed to be in pain as tears leaked from her eyes. 

“Hyejoo, what are you doing?” Yerim asked surprised while she rubbed her crying eyes with her hands, still in Hyejoo’s grip.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Hyejoo replied simply.

Yerim chuckled at Hyejoo’s statement. The girl was too caring and too good for her own good. She didn’t want to stop, no now no ever. Hyejoo had misinterpreted her reactions and while it hurt a bit, the delicious ache she was feeling needed to be satiated by none other than Hyejoo and her meat stick.

Hyejoo didn’t understand Yerim’s amusement and as she was about to ask her on the matter. Yerim pushed her arms away from her hips and dropped down once again onto Hyejoo’s lap. This time she didn’t scream as loud as she bit her lip to avoid scaring Hyejoo. Hyejoo looked at her confused and she just smiled fondly as she put her hands in Hyejoo’s abdomen for support, rising her hips up and lowering them down as she began to fuck herself earnestly on Hyejoo’s prick.

“Yerim…???” Hyejoo still asked, slightly confused by Yerim’s actions.

  
“Don’t worry, baby… I’m okay, more than okay… I just want to ride you…” Yerim informed her as she humping Hyejoo’s rod in a really fast rhythm.

Hyejoo couldn’t understand Yerim’s intentions but she decided it would be no lead her anywhere if she continued asking questions. She let Yerim do her thing as she held her by the hips, mesmerized by her bouncing figure as she admired how her slick pussy swallowed her whole.

Yerim kept bouncing in Hyejoo’s lap as she humped her senseless chasing an orgasm. She was being really rough and hard on Hyejoo. Clenching her dick forcefully and keeping a maddening pace so she could finally steal an orgasm out of her. Hyejoo’s endurance and resistance were proving to be more than she could have ever imagined. She wondered where did Hyejoo had gotten all that stamina from?

It was not fair. Hyejoo looked like she was enjoying herself as she smiled and let out little grunts that indicated her satisfaction but she was still not cumming and Yerim felt over the edge once again. Why was she cumming so much and Hyejoo was the one resisting? Should she be happy because Hyejoo had improved and probably gotten rid of her problem or was she selfish and wanted her to cum alongside her? None of that mattered, though, as she felt herself cumming again.

By this time, Hyejoo already knew how Yerim looked and how her body reacted when she achieved an orgasm. And as she noticed this was her third one in a row, she felt like it was time for her to cum. She didn't let Yerim go down from her high as she pulled her over her chest, embraced her and made her legs circle her waist. 

A dazed Yerim, let herself be maneuvered by Hyejoo, who put her around her own body like she was a koala hugging a tree, a tree that was Hyejoo. She was still feeling tired because of her orgasm but it appeared Hyejoo wouldn’t let her rest, as she grabbed her dick and snapped her hips upward into Yerim’s pussyhole, penetrating her right away.

“Hyejoo… I’m still sensitive…” Yerim whined slightly.

“I want us to cum together, baby… Can you do that for me?” Hyejoo asked a restless Yerim who looked like she was about to pass out. Yerim nodded, silently giving Hyejoo permission to go on.

Hyejoo started pistoning her hips harshly onto Yerim’s core, holding her by the hips so she would stay firmly seated on her lap. If she did not, she would be jumping too much and she didn’t want to make her dizzier than she already was. She applied short and fast strokes, barely pulling out as she was desperate to cum.

Yerim was loving how harsh Hyejoo was being. She had loved going slow and deep but hard and fast was altogether a whole different and satisfying experience. She loved watching Hyejoo’s face as she fucked her. Long was the unsure and skittish Hyejoo, now a confident and self-assured woman was destroying her pussy as each thrust went harder than the former.

Hyejoo was getting mad, she kept relentlessly fucking Yerim and she was not cumming. Her pussy felt delicious, her balls felt full, so why was she still not dripping hot semen into her insides? As she wondered what was wrong with her, she felt Yerim’s walls clamping harshly on her penis. Yerim was cumming again. She should be feeling proud of herself for reducing Yerim to nothingness, but not being able to share that so desired bliss with the girl she loved, bothered her. She had to take more drastic measures.

By now Yerim, felt more like a rag doll than a person. Her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. She was exhausted. She wanted to sleep. Hyejoo was not going to let her go, though. She lamented the moment she decided to help her. She would have loved her still, she wouldn’t have any issues with her premature ejaculation. They would have been able to do other things, she thought. But now, as Hyejoo had again thrown her onto the bed and hammered her meat inside her in the most feral way, she regretted her decisions.

It had to be a cosmic joke. She glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that almost three hours had gone by and Hyejoo still hadn't cum. It couldn’t be. She was feeling sorry for herself as Hyejoo used her and abused her, chasing something that may not come. However, she couldn’t deny that despite being barely living, she had never felt so alive. The pleasure she had felt and continued feeling was unmatched. It really couldn’t compare to anything she had felt before. She had had her share of lovers but neither of them had made her feel so good and so in sync. Truly, Hyejoo and her were modern soulmates. And as the good partner she was, she would let Hyejoo have her way with her until she was satisfied. That was what love was all about, making sacrifices.

Hyejoo was pounding Yerim mercilessly, drilling her into the bed as the latter had her legs extended in the air so Hyejoo could have more space for her thrusts. Hyejoo was so focused that she didn’t notice the pitiful state Yerim was in, her head to the side in surrender and her eyes closed. It looked like she was not conscious anymore.

“Come on, Yerimmie… Give me an orgasm… Please, I beg you…” Hyejoo pleaded to the unconscious Yerim as she plowed onto her as roughly as she could.

“Baby, please… Do it for me…” Hyejoo insisted as she grabbed Yerim’s ankles and kept her in place, deep and short thrusts piercing her to the bed.

It felt like more hours had passed as Hyejoo continued fucking poor Yerim like a wild animal. Yerim kept blacking out from time to time, encouraging Hyejoo to use her as she pleased when she was conscious enough to give consent. 

Hyejoo had thought that cumming in seconds was bad but she hadn’t known that there was something worse than that and it was not cumming at all. She was feeling tired by the second, anxious and defeated as she continued fucking Yerim now sideways when she felt another orgasm coming from her that ultimately triggered her own. Finally, she was cumming. 

“Yerim!!!! Fuck!!!!!” Hyejoo screamed triumphantly to an already passed out Yerim.

“Baby!! I did it!!” Hyejoo persisted in reporting her achievement to nobody as Yerim was gone from the land of the living.

She was finally cumming and it felt too good, the best orgasm in her life. It was lasting more than normal, spurts of semen spilling onto Yerim’s receiving pussy as she unconsciously clenched and unclenched on her already softening meat. Yerim had done this to her. Yerim had given her the orgasm of a lifetime and she wouldn’t wait for them to start their life together so they would be able to indulge in more pleasurable activities. As Hyejoo kept cumming copiously inside Yerim, the latter began to stir from her sleep. 

“Hyejoo?” Yerim sleepily asked Hyejoo who was holding her in her arms.

“Yerim!!! You’ve returned to me!!” Hyejoo exaggeratedly exclaimed as she hugged Yerim tighter into her arms.

Yerim chuckled at Hyejoo’s observation, perfectly remembering what she was talking about. She couldn’t believe she had passed out during sex. It was a first but she was not sure if she wanted a second. It felt too strange.

“Sorry!” Yerim replied as she stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. Hyejoo couldn’t have loved her more in that very moment.

“No!! Baby!!! I’m the one who is sorry… You looked fucked!! I’m sorry!!” Hyejoo apologized profusely to her sweet Yerim.

“Well, I was fucked… How do you want me to look?” Yerim tried to downplay the situation. She knew Hyejoo, she was probably feeling worse than herself if that was even possible.

“Yerim!! I’m so useless... Now, I can’t even cum and I took it out on your body… Please, forgive me!” Hyejoo apologized. She was the worst. Yerim looked like she had gone to take her CSAT just to ditch the test after reaching the English section and return home defeated.

Yerim watched a remorseful Hyejoo pleading forgiveness. Yerim felt sore as hell. Her whole body ached and it was better not to focus on her pussy if not, she would pass out again. Despite feeling like shit, she really couldn’t blame Hyejoo. There was nothing to forgive. She had consented to everything done to her, even if it had left her half dead. She was overly satisfied by today’s events and she wished to repeat them but she wanted to make sure of something before continuing.

“Did you get to cum, at least?” Yerim asked hopeful. Yerim knew the answer would impact their relationship.

“I did.” Hyejoo answered sharply, not really feeling good about it as it had taken a toll on her precious Yerim.

“That’s good news, really… Bad news is…” Hyejoo feared what Yerim was about to say next.

“... You need more training…” Yerim dejectedly told an unamused Hyejoo.

“Fuck!!! Not again!!” Hyejoo yelled as she wondered what had she done in a past life to be so unlucky.

Hyejoo lamented her misfortune as she wondered why the universe would never let her win. Little did she know that it was her destiny to remain as ‘Lame Hyejoo’ and nothing she’d do would change that fact.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
